A Silent Past
by SilvertonguedClotpole
Summary: The latest case is getting to all of Wallander's team; he hates child abuse cases. But this one takes a turn which could end in disaster. When the case turns against one of his own, he must work quickly to make sure the next death isn't a detective of Ystad Police. *warnings for delicate themes- child abuse and violence*


**I just wanted to mention that this is a sort of mix between the UK Wallander TV series and the original books my Henning Mankell. I've read a few of them and enjoyed them, along with the UK series. People say how I like Magnus because of him being played by Tom, but I genuinely like the character regardless of who plays him. I've never written a crime story or anything with this kind of theme in it before, so it may be a little scratchy in parts. **

**Also I may have got a few things wrong regarding Sweden (i.e. money) but I did try and research. And all spelling mistakes my own. I don't own any part of Wallander or it's characters. Anyway...**

Wallander always hated these cases. They were the ones that kept him up at night and tested his will to its limit. What was it that made someone turn to abusing children? What had they ever done?

He looked around at his team, all wearing the same faces of despair, tragedy and weariness. They had been given a tip-off to the next child to be attacked, but it had been during such a busy afternoon that no-one took time to investigate it. Now, they had a 2nd body and a hell of a lot more work to do. Wallander had hoped to let them all go home tonight, to get some rest after the last week, but now they would have to stay and work through the night; it was clearly wearing them all out. Anne-Britt was affected most due to her own young children, and Kurt heard her making phonecalls regularly to make sure they were ok and safe at home.

The psychopath in question had taken 2 young children and beaten them until they were dead, but he'd also attacked 3 other families out in parks and hit the children in front of the parents. This, the team could not understand. Why put your face out so a whole family could see? Why just hit the children a few times and then leave? Was it a grudge against certain families? So many questions had been asked.

'So, do we have an identity yet?' He was rubbing the bridge of his nose when Rydberg questioned the group.

'We're on it. We've got all witnesses to tell the artist what they saw, then we're going to put it all together and see what we get. We're also going through all recently released prisoners with a history of child abuse.' Anne-Britt held a folder up in the air with a number of highlighted names on it.

Kurt took it from her and began leafing through. So many of them sharing surnames with his colleagues, Rydberg, Martinsson, even Wallander. _How many of these were related? _He thought. Looking up, he caught sight of Martinsson, he looked paler than usual, but he put it down to the tiring hours he'd been working. Though, when he thought back, every time they had an abuse case, Magnus always got edgy. He put it out of his mind, no use worrying about the sarcastic young detective now.

'Ok. I hate to say this but I think the best thing to do is wait for this drawing and then put a name to the face. We've got all the information I think we can possibly get and until we get the face, the only thing to do would be the paperwork. But, Anne-Britt, you take an hour off, go see your kids, and...' _why was he saying this. _'Magnus...you look the shittest out of all of us so you get some rest or have an hour out. We may need your younger eyes and computer...stuff...later.'

The young man nodded a silent 'thanks' to his boss and walked off. If Kurt thought about it, he actually looked like he was about to puke. _Too young a mind to be dealing with this_, he thought, then realised he was a similar age when he had become an officer.

XXX

Only 45 minutes after sending his two colleagues away, he was calling them back in stating the picture was on its way and they were ready to analyze the information.

'What do we already know of him?' He was asking once everyone was back. Each had a selection of suspects in front of them which met the descriptions- a tall heavy built man who had allowed his once strenuous muscles turn to fat, a balding head of dark blonde, almost grey hair, and a smokers cough. The picture was taking its god-damn time to get to them and Wallander was getting more and more uneasy.

'Well basically what you have in front of you.' Lisa nodded to Wallander's notes. 'But one witness says they remember the guy from a news story a couple of years ago. She said he has a past...' She began reading off her own notes. 'Killed his eldest son when he was 8, did so much to him, the poor kid's body gave in and he succumbed to his injuries. But it was put down to an accident. So nothing was done, but then he moved on to his two younger kids, a girl aged 7 and a boy aged 4, or 5, she couldn't remember. Things started getting suspicious and that's when they caught him. The youngest was comatose and that was the last straw for them. He was in jail just a month later.'

'You say she was a witness? Not a victim? Have we got everything from her? How did she know this story? What...' He was rambling, he knew he was, but it was getting too serious now and he wanted this crazed psychopath back in jail. Rydberg cut him off.

'We got a large statement from her, we're thinking of going back to see her though. She was a witness to a small beating last week and used to live on the same street as the guy she thinks it might be. She's called Mabel Getty.'

Wallander looked down to his right to see Magnus now with his head in his hands, his face not even visible, but his neck looked significantly paler than usual and...he couldn't be...Kurt could have sworn he was shaking. No doubt a headache from him being stuck in front of his computer all day though, he always went home complaining. The fax machine wurred into life and brought him back to the present. Finally! He ran to the machine and almost ripped the paper from it. He recognized the face immediately from one of his own sheets. Yes! He found it, and it matched the story Rydberg had just conveyed.

'We have him! This is him!' He held the paperwork triumphantly into the air, but began to read when everyone nodded in anticipation. 'Lars Martinsson, he had 3 children, his eldest died from abuse at 8 but it wasn't known about until his youngest was 14. His daughter, the middle child, Hailey, didn't seem to be abused and seemed to have a strong relationship with her father. The youngest was hospitalized regularly, stated he was an actively clumsy child who sought out adventure. It was when he was 13 people began to voice their suspicions and police were involved. Lars was finally sent to prison after nearly killing youngest son at age of 14, his youngest was called Ma...' He looked up! Oh god, it all made sense. '...Magnus Martinsson!'

The team turned as one to look at their youngest colleague. He was now visibly shaking, tremours shook his body and it looked as if he was crying too.

'Shit!' Was all Kurt could say.

XXXX

Lisa was sat next to Magnus comforting him, none of the team wanted to push him further but they needed to know. Kurt slowly slid the picture in front of Magnus, who looked at it through blurry wet eyes. The smallest nod escaped him and he buried his face in his hands. Wallander looked up and a number of officers and minor detectives moved off, they would sort things out for the time being.

It seemed like hours before Magnus began to calm down- well, not really calm down just tire himself out from crying so much he eventually gave in. Anne-Britt put a cup of water in front of him and he began to sip at it.

'He used to make it look like an accident.' The sudden onset of speech roused everyone from their dreamlike state. They looked at him and allowed him to continue; this may be the only time he felt like talking after-all. 'He used to set scenes up after he did...things, so that when the ambulances came, it looked legit. Once, he laid me at the bottom of the stairs then placed toys up them, and untied the laces on one of my shoes. No-one thought twice other than it was a clumsy kid fallen over his toys and laces. Another time...' He trailed off and visibly retched at the thought, Wallander put a hand on his shoulder. '...He hit me over the head, it was one of the worst head wounds he'd given me. It was icy outside and a frozen puddle was just outside our door. He put me on it, let me lay there for a while so a pool of blood collected at my head...on the ice...it looked just like I'd slipped on the ice, cracked my head...he was a sicko! He shouldn't be out yet, he was in for life!' At this he looked up at Wallander for the first time. Straight into his eyes, a mixture of fury, fear and devastation.

'Don't worry Magnus. Whatever happens I swear we're going to get him. He won't hurt anyone else. And this time he won't come out of jail again!' Looking up at his team, he signaled with a finger to follow him. When they were far enough away from Magnus he turned to them. 'We NEED to keep him in our sights. For one, he'll be in shock, and I don't want him collapsing or anything. Two, he may try and find his father, and I do not want him in danger. And three...god forbid...his father may actively come and seek him. No doubt he hates the police and if he finds out his son grew up to be one...he'll be furious! We'll take turns, even if we just keep him at the back of the conference room. We cannot let him out of our sight.'

The team nodded, turning to see Magnus staring out of the window, looking so much like a child who had lost their best friend. In that moment, all hatred or misconceptions towards the young detective flew away; now, he was their damaged friend who needed them.

This was going to be a much longer night than Wallander had anticipated.

XXXX

Anne-Britt walked over to Magnus and took over from a worn out looking detective. Magnus had not spoken since his story and had somehow drawn into himself. Anne-Britt had seen depressed and troubled victims before. They would sit in complete silence, stare off at one single point, not wavering. Their breath would be slow, short and shallow. This was the way she now saw the young man, drooped, shaking and most definitely not himself. Magnus' bright green, slightly blue eyes had lost their colour completely. Now they were nothing more than a dull grey, the only light that shone was the reflection of the light in the pools of tears collected in them. Even his curls seemed to droop. He was slouching in his chair and his hands were clasped together in his lap.

'Do you want something to eat?' She held up a chocolate bar she'd just bought from the vendor. He took it from her but didn't eat it, he just held it in his hands. Not once did his gaze move from the carpet. 'I think we need a new carpet, don't you?' Again, nothing. She decided to be honest with him, there was no use treating him like a child. 'We found out how he's out of jail so quickly, a bail was paid. Apparently, part of his sentence was that after 10 years he could be let free with the right defense or bail. I think it's sick, but the money was a lot! Nearly 300,000 Krona. We don't know who paid it, it was in a cover name. Maybe you know it...Markus Andersson?'

'No.' Magnus' voice was small but audible. 'But Markus comes from the Roman God of War, he was my father's favourite god. He preferred Roman deities to our own.'

'So it could just be a chosen name to identify each other?' Magnus nodded, he'd gone back to staring at the carpet. 'Andersson is one of the most common surnames, so that's not important I don't think.'

Now it was awkward, she had no idea what to do. She had noticed he was shaking again, his legs bouncing up and down in a nervous rhythm. The chocolate bar still held firmly in his hand, she took it and put it on the table next to him. She couldn't help but notice it had melted, he must have been holding it so tight... she grabbed his hands in her own, they were sweaty but she didn't care. Being a mother she knew what to do in these situations; she moved closer to him, almost touching, and let him squeeze her hands until they were white. But when he realised he was hurting her he jumped up, looked her in the eye and mouthed the word 'monster'.

'No! You are not like him! It was an accident. It didn't hurt me.'

Slowly, she moved over to him, she was much smaller than him and so looked up into those grey eyes.

'Get some sleep, you look like shit.' There was a hint of a smile behind the words, clearly she was trying to cheer him up. He simply nodded and she took him into Wallander's office. There was a couch and he laid himself onto it. Though the bed was much too small, he curled in on himself, clearly trying to hide away from the world.

'He's in your office. We'll know if he tries to leave so I think he's ok. Is that alright?' She had exited Kurt's office and made her way back into the main room. Wallander looked into the room and saw the top of Magnus' curls jutting out over the window frame.

'Yeah, that's perfectly fine. There aren't any working windows either so you're right, we'll see if he leaves. Did he eat the chocolate?'

'No. I don't think I've seen a person ever look so lost. It's like he's been able to block the memories for all this time and now they're coming flooding back, all at once. He's locked us out.'

'_Or he's locked himself in_.' Wallander openly thought. Then said 'Let him rest, he needs it, and we can get some work done.'

Anne-Britt nodded then joined the group. They were trying to track this guy down and now more than ever, nothing was going to stand in their way.

XXXX

Magnus couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep, after everything that was going on, and things racing through his mind, he'd fallen asleep. He was awoken by his phone ringing, who could that be?

'Hello?' He answered groggily

'Magnus...Magnus help me, please I...' The phone cut off. But it was all he needed. His psychopathic father had found his sister and she was next. He raced out of Wallander's office, through the lobby, not even bothering to grab his coat and drove out of the car park faster than Lions hunting their prey.

XXXXXXX

'So what's the next move, one of us needs to stay here with Magnus, but he may also be help...' Wallander was cut off by his office door slamming. He jumped up, ran towards the hallway, to see Magnus turning the corner and heading down the stairs. He ran back to the meeting.

'Magnus has ran. Don't know where, don't know why. But we need to try and find out. Anne-Britt, ring him, and don't stop until you get through to him. Did anyone see his car leave the car park?' He was already in chase mode, getting his jacket on, his gun loaded and making sure his phone was fully charged.

'It headed North, but that's all we saw. He was clearly in a rush.'

Nyberg came in from the hallway. 'The temp said she heard his phone go off just before he rushed out. Said he was telling someone that he was coming for them.'

'So his dad then?'

'No, it wasn't angrily, they said it was more like the way he'd talk to a friend or family member.'

Wallander thought for a moment, then rushed to the files containing all information on his colleagues. Although Magnus had a poor relationship with his sister, she was next of kin and his contact should he be injured. He slammed the file down on the table and pointed to an address. 'Got it! His sister lives just North from here. It's the best lead we've got at the moment, and even if he hasn't gone there, she may know something of importance.'

They all got their coats, guns and phones and left, dividing into 3 cars. On the way, Wallander called ahead to the ambulance to standby should they need them, and possibly more police backup.

XXXXXXXXX

Magnus pulled up outside his sisters house, he was surprised he'd been able to find it so easily, he hadn't been here in over 6 years and it was off the normal roads, hidden behind a treeline. Leaving the car door open in his haste, he slammed through the front door, gun held high, ready to shoot if necessary, and walked through the house listening for any signs or life. He moved quickly but quietly, just as his training had taught him. As he rounded the hallway near the living room, he heard deep breathing, rattling from a smokers' cough- his father, no doubt about that. Backing up to the wall to take a much needed deep breath, he wondered how this would play out- would his dad have a gun to his sisters' head? Was she already dead? What he hadn't expected as he rounded the corner, was his father and sister sitting on the couch, drinking coffee. Magnus was in shock, but did not lower his weapon, knowing any second, they could pull their own out and aim it at him.

'Why?' His question was only just audible and filled with sadness as his eyes overflowed with tears.

'Why not?' Was his sister's only reply. She got up from the couch, moved slowly past him and down the hall. He heard his car engine start and wondered what she was doing. But not once did he take his eyes off the man who had caused him so much misery.

'Don't worry, she's just moving your car in case any of your little friends come looking for you. Not that I expect they're that clever.' He laughed, and a shiver laced it's way down Magnus' spine, fear he'd not felt in a long time- even when he'd had a gun aimed at him.

His sister came back in, threw the keys into a cupboard and sat down once again next to her father. 'So, my baby brother is still a sniveling, pathetic police officer. After everything, the one thing we despise and you turn into one.'

'You only despise them because they found out the truth. Because they're cleverer than either of you and can see past your pathetic...AHHHHHHH.' In the spur of the moment, he had lowered his gun slightly, giving his sister the time to pull out her own hand gun concealed behind a cushion. She aimed it at Magnus' leg and didn't stop. The bullet pierced his thigh, just above the knee, sending him crashing into the door frame. He tried to pull his gun up again but was off guard and hit around the face by those all too familiar knuckles. His gun was sent flying and he fell to the floor, holding his leg. Although it wasn't a fatal wound in itself, if he laid there too long he would most definitely bleed out. He looked up to see his father smiling down at him, although he hadn't physically seen that smile for over 10 years, he saw it nearly every night in his nightmares. Magnus felt sick, not just at the shock of being shot, but at the fear gnawing away at his stomach, and the heartache he felt at his sister's betrayal. She almost waltzed over to stand next to her father, grinning at him looking for approval. She got it. He winked at her, 'Well done darling.'

'Has he ever done things to you? To make you so caring towards him? Do you love him Hails?' Magnus didn't really want the answer, but why else would she be so loyal to this monster? Any normal older sister would hate a man for abusing her little brother.

'Don't be stupid. He's never touched me, in that way or like he does you. I just love him more . It hurt at first, when you were younger, but he told me to leave my feelings for you behind so I didn't get hurt...suppose I grew accustomed to it. Now it's fun to watch.' His sister had the same grotesque smile his dad wore in the middle of beatings. How could she just ignore her little brother when he was being pummeled to near death. She'd cried when he was hospitalized, was that an act? Had she been a part of it all this time?

'Best get him chained up sweetie. Though I do like it when they run.' His father had produced some chains- not dissimilar to a dog's leash- and handed them to Hailey. She bent down, hit Magnus once across the cheek, and binded his hands together. The other end of the chains were attached to the heavy legs of a nearby table- he wasn't going anywhere. The chains themselves had spikes cut into them, so as well as rubbing on his wrists, they cut and dug into his flesh. How sick could people be to their children?

'You aren't my child any longer. You are a dirty detective, and the police deserve to be shown the justice they have coming to them.' God. Had his dad just read his mind? His eyes must have given him away; after all the training he'd had to hide his emotions, and it takes this to break him.

Magnus hides his face in his arms when his father begins the old routine. First he winds him in the stomach, then he hits him wherever his hands find in his fits of rage, and then his boot finds Magnus' chest. He doesn't react, he learnt long ago that reacting just resulted in a longer beating. He closed his eyes, and tried to wash out every emotion. He didn't realise he was crying and screaming in pain until he noticed the evil laughter of a crazed murderer, who was, in fact, his father.

XXXXX

'Turn left here.' Anne-Britt pointed at a turning up ahead. Wallander looked at her sceptically.

'That takes us through a field and into a wood. Are you sure...?'

'Yes. I remember him saying it's hard to find. And the map shows a house just behind that tree line.'

He turned, wishing now that he'd brought some of the more off road vehicles, especially when his car began to groan under the pressure of driving over large pot holes and avoiding stones or rubble. His phone rang.

'Can you get that please?'

'Sure. _Anne-Britt...Oh, no this is right, I'm sure of it. Just stick close. We don't know what we're going to find_.' It was clear someone following them had the same doubts as Kurt about the chosen route, but he trusted the woman sat next to him.

They broke through the first line of trees and Kurt caught a quick glimpse of something hidden in the trees. 'THERE!' He pointed to where he'd seen a cabin-like house. They traveled a little further and pulled up outside the small cottage. _It was a nice place_, he thought to himself.

Both officers exited the car and were joined seconds later by the rest of the group. There was no sign of Magnus' car.

'I don't see Magnus.' Lisa spoke for the group on that one.

'Yeah, but look. Tire marks. Someone's been here and I don't see a garage or parking area.' Nyberg pointed to an area just in front of the house, where it was now clear to see a small area of burnt rubber. 'Someone either stopped or left quickly, that's burnt rubber, from breaking or wheel spinning.'

Kurt headed towards the marked area and felt it. 'Still warm. You're right, this is fresh and I don't see anywhere where a car could be.' _Except in the woods_, he thought.

He knocked on the lavender painted door and waited for a response. When none came, he knocked again. He could swear he heard movement or talking.

He had just turned to face his colleagues when the door opened. A bright faced young girl- very similar looking to Magnus- looked out at him.

'Can I help you?' She asked, smiling.

XXXXX

'Ystad Police.' Lars Martinsson had been about to kick his son again when they heard the car. Hailey had ran to the window and saw the 3 cars pull up. 'What do we do?' She wasn't panicking, in fact, she was calmer than usual, which made Magnus shiver at the though of how long she had been practicing these same old lies of innocence.

'Nothing. You answer the door, make it look like you haven't seen Magnus in months, and get them to leave. If it looks as if they're pushing in, say the codeword and I'll move him.'

Magnus had two main thoughts at that moment. 1) Codeword? They hadn't mentioned one whilst he was with them, so had they had the same one since he was a child? And 2) Had they noticed his blood on the carpet? How were they going to hide that? He wasn't going to say anything, that would be stupid. One of his friends would notice it and know he was there. It would save him.

He heard the front door open and his sister ask a little too cheerfully if she could help. Then he heard the deep voice of his boss, and knew they were on the right track to finding him. A few minutes more and he'd be found, he'd be safe- at least he hoped.

'We were wondering if you knew where your brother was Miss Martinsson?'

He chanced a look up at his father and saw him shake his head in warning. One false move and he'd be dead. If he was going to do anything, he had to time it right.

'Maggie? No, I haven't seen him in over 2 years. Is he in trouble?' At that moment, all feelings were pushed aside by the anger of her using his old nickname. If he got through this, he'd never be able to live that down.

'No, no. He isn't in trouble. We just...well, he was upset about something and left without saying where he was going. We wondered if he'd come here, or rang you at all?'

'No. I got a text from him for my birthday 5 months ago, but other than that...'

'Have you spoken to your father recently?' Wallander wasn't wasting time, he got straight to the point. Magnus could hear his sister's breath catch in her throat a little.

'I do not know if you are aware, Detective Wallander, but my father is in prison. And has been since I was 17.' She'd slipped up, he had never told her his name. Magnus knew Wallander would pick up on that. Hailey must have thought the same thing, for she quickly added. 'Sorry, you are Wallander are you not? I see you on the news all the time.'

'Ahh, yes, that's right. Well, here is my card. And if Magnus gets in touch with you, could you please let us know?'

'Of course. If you need anything else, please, do let me know. I'd hate for him to be out there alone and upset.'

_Fucking lying bitch! _Magnus looked up to see his father at the window, stood behind the curtains, obscured from view of anyone outside. He calculated quickly the time it would take for Lars to run across the room to him, and for Wallander to react and rush in. As long as his father didn't have a gun concealed on him, Kurt could get to him first. His dad was a smoker, fat, and drank, he would move slower than a trained police officer. This was his moment, the only chance he had.

'KURT!' He yelled it as loud as he could and heard both his father rush towards him, and the front door crash against the wall as it was forced open. Foot steps everywhere, from the hallway, the ground outside and the limping of his father just metres away.

'MAGNUS!' Wallander was seconds away, he'd have his gun ready, his father wouldn't touch him again! But as a smile began to spread on his face, he heard the familiar click of his gun been loaded. He turned, and saw his dad raising the weapon, aiming it straight at his heart. Although he was nearly 3 metres away, he would easily kill Magnus. 'NO!'

Magnus' eyes didn't leave the barrell of the gun. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see someone had grabbed his sister, holding her away from the scene, and every gun aimed at his father. 'If anyone moves I shoot him. You move, he dies. Got it!?' His father was laughing at Wallander, he knew that although Kurt was a trained officer, Lars would be quicker due to his history in hunting and street crime; Magnus would be dead before Kurt's bullet even hit his father.

Ringing in Magnus' ears drowned out most of the sounds, but he knew Kurt and his father were exchanging words. He was propped up on his elbow, but began to fall onto his back in exhaustion and shock. He looked up at the ceiling, tears cascading over his cheeks. He jumped slightly when a hand stroked against his shoulder. Looking to see if his father was paying attention, he turned towards the back of the sofa and saw Anne-Britt hidden from view. _How had she gotten there without his dad seeing? _She raised her finger to her mouth and mimed a shushing movement. Magnus looked down to see her gun aimed directly at his father, it took him a few seconds to work out that as soon as she fired, he would be hit, and probably dead. Anne-Britt stroked away a tear that was rolling down his cheek, and smoothed his hair away from his eyes. He looked up into her face and nodded ever so slightly, 'do it' he mouthed.

Without a seconds hesitation, she stood up and shot Lars Martinsson. The shock turned him to stone and he dropped the gun. Looking down at the wound, he knew it was too deep. He collapsed, fitted for a few seconds, then choked on blood, before going still.

'You fucking son of a bitch!' Hailey screamed and pulled herself free of the grip Rydberg held on her. She raced to the side of her father, picked the gun up and aimed it once more at Magnus. 'No-body FUCKING moves! You...bitch, put the gun down now! NOW!' Behind him, Magnus could feel the movement of Anne-Britt as she placed the gun on the floor.

Hailey placed her fingers on the crook of her father's neck, feeling for a pulse. Magnus could see in his sister's eyes that their bully of a father was dead. She held back the tears but steadied her gun's aim at her brother. Magnus' breath hitched in his lungs and he began coughing when they rebelled, he could taste blood in his mouth, his chest hurt where his father had repeatedly kicked him in it. 'Please Hails. Whatever hold he had on you has gone now. You don't have to pretend anymore. Please. I need my big sister back. I've always needed you.'

'Then why haven't we had a proper conversation since dad went to prison? Why do you only text me at Christmas and on birthdays?'

'Because I thought you hated me. I thought you were ashamed of me. And everytime I am with you, I thought you wished I had died and Peter had lived. You always loved him.' He coughed up some more blood, his head was heavy and he had to lay it back down on the floor.

'I didn't want either of you to die. I didn't hate you. I was so proud when you became a detective. Magnus! I treated you the way I did because I used to visit dad, and he always threatened to come and get you if he was released. I distanced myself from you so that it would be harder for him to find you and harder for me to care for you. I thought that if I was mad at you, I wouldn't care if you got killed. It doesn't sound right, but I wanted to get as far away from you as possible to keep you safe. I played along because I knew you would get the better of him, but I got in too deep and I'm sorry.'

Magnus looked up at his sister. She had lowered the gun slightly but it would still hit Magnus if she fired it. 'Then let's start over. Please?'

'I can't. You need someone better.' She knelt down besides her brother and stroked his face. She lent down and kissed him for the first time since he'd turned 12. He could feel the wetness of her tears on his head and tried to raise his head to kiss her back. But pain hit him and he couldn't move, he coughed more blood, gasped for air and cried in pain.

'Hails...' His voiced trailed off and he watched his sister pull away through half closed, watery eyes.

'I'm sorry my Maggie.' Everyone reacted when they saw her raise the gun, thinking she was going to kill him after all, but all recoiled back when she turned the gun on herself and shot straight into her left temple.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Magnus tried to reach her but was pulled back by the restraints. He fell back on his shoulder but ignored the pain. Pulling at the chains, he tried to reach his sister, but gave up when his body screamed in agony. He cried looking at the blood pooling next to his sisters' head, before falling back into a panic attack. Not a great time to have one when your lungs were already in agony. He laid on his back and stared wide eyed at the ceiling, trying desperately to get lungfuls of air to clear his pathways. Anne-Britt was calming him, carding his hair and telling him to relax. He had managed to breath at a normal rate again when Wallander sat next to him.

'Find the keys to these things one of you!' He pointed to the chains on Magnus' wrist. Magnus knew how crap Kurt was in these situations, trying to keep the victim calm. So he just sat there, staring down, smiling slightly.

'The ambulance is on its way.' Lisa noted from the doorway. 'They should be here in the next 15 minutes if they can find this place.'

'That's a point. One of you best go and stand at the end of the road to make sure they know where we are.'

'Yes Kurt.' Magnus didn't see who left, he just wanted to fall asleep. He closed his eyes.

'No Magnus. Don't fall asleep, you've no doubt got a concussion.'

He barely managed a strangled sound before coughing up another mouthful of blood. He screwed up his face in pain and laid his head back down on the floor. In the distance, he could hear sirens, the pain was getting more intense now the adrenaline was wearing off, and he just wanted to be drugged up and taken away. Voices around him became groggy and he only just caught Kurt telling him_ 'Everything was going to be ok, just stay with us.' _Magnus felt his eyes closing and Kurt's voice again saying _'Magnus, stay awake. Just a little while longer. Stay awake!'_

_'Magnus?'_

XXXXXX

A broken rib. Two fractured ones. Bruises covering his body. Cuts on his face and wrists. A broken hand. Blood loss. Head trauma, resulting in a concussion. And a dislocated collarbone.

It wasn't as bad as Kurt and the team had expected, but it was still bad. Martinsson would have to go back in a few months to have brain scans, to make sure the damage hadn't caused any bleeding or tumours, and his body would be in pain for at leats half the year.

They all sat outside his room and wrote up reports of what had occurred. A few of them had had to stay and clear up the scene, order the coronor that no autopsy was needed and tell the recovery police what their next movies should be. It was technically still their case, so they would have to finalize it, but all had wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible. They had found the real person behind _Markus Andersson _and had him arrested, he had also been behind past child abuse cases. Kurt had rung the parents of the dead children and told them the killer had been found, and had also rung the protection agency dealing with the care of the other families involved to tell them no further action was needed. Press had tried to find out as much as they could about the situation but they didn't know the team was at the hospital and Kurt planned on keeping it that way.

They had found out from_ 'Markus' _that Lars wanted to be found; knowing his son was a detective, he wanted to punish him. Wallander still couldn't get his head around why he would do such a thing, even if you did have a grudge against the police, why try and kill your son for it? But from what Magnus had said, he was a physcopath. The thing that really troubled him was about how much his sister claimed to love him, yet she had played a huge part in getting Magnus into Lars' company. Unless she had wanted the police to find him? It didn't matter now though. It was over, for all of them. What mattered now was getting Magnus better and back up on his feet.

At that, the doctor left Magnus' room and looked at Kurt. 'He'll be out until at least the morning. We've done all we can, it's up to him now to get better. But he is going to need all of you. This won't have just damaged him physically...'

'Yeah, I know. It'll have scarred him mentally as well. We saw how he was before this happened, and I can picture pretty well what he'll be like afterwards. Thank you doctor.' He shook the mans hand and turned to his team. 'We may aswell get cleaned up. If he's going to be out until the morning, it gives us time to sort things out.' They all nodded and left the hospital. All secretly hoping they didn't get a phonecall saying something had gone wrong.

XXX

'I said it was an accident. I was blinded by the soap bubbles and couldn't see what I was picking up.' Kurt was currently defending himself against Lisa's accusations of using her expensive conditioner.

'I wondered who smelt so fruity.' Magnus was only half conscious and would sit quietly through most of the conversation. But Kurt had noticed that in the past 15 minutes he'd begun to perk up a little bit.

'That could be either Anne-Britt or Lisa!'

'No, it sort of wafted over when you came in! And you came in before anyone else.' He laughed a little, but held his chest when it hurt him.

'Ok. So I accidentally used some of her conditioner. Sue me! I'll buy you some more.'

'Ok, just pay me 50 kronor.'

'50!? Who pays that for conditioner!?'

'Well if I may say so...you smell a hell of a lot better than usual. So I'd advise maybe putting aside a bit of cash to get some.' Oh yes, Magnus was definitely perking up.

'Oh, you would advise would you!' He lifted one eyebrow jokily, smiled and said 'Ok, Maggie!'

Magnus blushed in shame, reached for a pillow and threw it at Kurt. 'Ow! That hurt you moron!' He held his ribs but didn't stop smiling.

'Well, I wasn't the one who threw the pillow with battered ribs.' Kurt had grown fond of Magnus over the years but still liked to play with him.

He looked around the group and saw that, although they still wore the scars of the events, they would be able to get over this. Magnus had cried for his sister at first, but was reassured when they had found a box of things for him from Hailey. They had gone through them and found things deeply important for the family. Magnus would slowly but surely move on, even if it did take time, but Kurt knew that with friends around like he had after his father's death, things would get better for the young, smart arsed detective.

'Maggie!'

'Shut up.'

'No. I'm going to hold this one over you forever! No more sarcasm from you.'

Magnus held his mouth open, but no-one could mistake the smile etched onto his face. Yes, Magnus Martinsson was definitely going to be ok, his silent past no longer a weight pulling him down.


End file.
